


The Price For Tragedy Is Insanity

by GirlyLinda, ZuskatoR3D



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Mad Father, The Witch's House, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Edgy, Harm to Children, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyLinda/pseuds/GirlyLinda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuskatoR3D/pseuds/ZuskatoR3D
Summary: Such a fate has befell on them..





	1. Chapter 1

_Play: Requiem For A Dream (Music Box) By Lucas King_

* * *

_We see a brown-blond haired boy wearing a black T-shirt with gray strips in a spotlight as darkness surrounds him, his back turned against the camera, as pair of red eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness as to whatever the eyes belong to towers over the child, and then claws that belonged to a bear reached out to the child as the screen changes._

_We are greeted with a black haired girl wearing a blue dress looking around a room, dolls watching her in the darkness as they retreat somewhere else and a man in a lab coat smiling merciless as the light reflects off of his glasses._

_The scene changes to a young blond girl in a red hood making her way through the path her mother told her to go in, somewhere in the forest, we see a wolf silently watching the girl as he bared his sharp teeth before disappearing into the forest._

_Then, we see a young blond green eyed girl wearing a large navy blue dress with a white apron over it as she makes her way throughout a dark mansion, a knife in her hand as she walked through a room and then the screen went black._

_A red slash sliced the through the darkness and an upside down white heart could be seen shattering into pieces, then we see small brown haired child in wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes, their eyes closed as a pile of dust appears in-front of them. Their knife shined as a dark shadow with red eyes and same colored smile was seen behind them._

_Soon, we see five white silhouettes of children standing next to each other in the darkness, the screen begins to glitch and so do the silhouettes, an animatronic demonic bear could be seen with its teeth bloody, a girl wearing a red dress, a girl holding a bloody axe, a girl with her hands bloody as well as the knife she's holding, and finally, a child with red eyes smiling sinisterly as their knife glows red brightly._

_It continued to glitch till a sound akin to a glass breaking can be heard, as the screen is cracked showing a visible spider crack on it, the whole breaks and nothing could be heard..._

_And suddenly, words appeared on screen saying 'The Price For Tragedy Is Insanity' written in blood._


	2. A Doll's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

_"Even the smallest changes, can create the biggest difference." - Unknown_

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Absolute darkness was everywhere, the last thing he can remember was him dying yet. Here he is in the darkness, the only light he can see was where he's standing. With his so-called 'friends' one by one, they disappeared, but he didn't care, they didn't care, all he wanted was to die peacefully he's suffered enough. Yet fate wouldn't even give him that, he had to survive seven nights in a nightmare during his coma.

His name is Alex Afton, he was bullied by his older brother Michael Afton, then it was his birthday the worse day he ever had, because it was the day he died, Michael and his friends saw Alex and played a prank by putting the poor boy in the jaws of the Fredbear animatronic, Alex's struggles to break free unfortunately set off the springlocks Fredbear had and it bit into Alex's frontal lobe.

It was known as the bite of 83 and because of that unfortunate accident. It made Fredbear's Family Diner go out of business, selling it's rights to Fazbear's Entertainment. Alex was in the hospital being confined in a coma, only to die and that's where we are now, inside the mind of Alex Afton, he could hear his brother's plea for forgiveness yet Alex ignored them, his dull gray eyes were lifeless and unresponsive.

**"My, my, giving up so soon?"**  Said a deep and distorted voice, Alex turned around and saw a black animatronic bear, it's mottled black color and has many tears and holes in its suit. It wore a yellow bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, it has two yellow buttons on its chest it had a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth, it's deep crimson eyes stared into Alex's own gray ones. He knew who this is, it was the fragment of his imagination.

"Nightmare..." Alex said dully, his voice now lifeless without meaning, Nightmare chuckled.

**"My, such the reaction from my friend."**  Nightmare smiled, or that was what Alex thought so.

**"Now onto business, Alex do you know why I called you here?"**  Alex slowly shook his head.  **"Well. It's because I have a proposition, what if I give you a gift, a Gift Of Life when I give this to you. you'll be alive once again."**

"And what's the catch?" Alex questioned, he learned that nothing in life is free. Nightmare darkly chuckled, this boy surely became sharp.

**"There's only one condition, I want you to create calamity, but to do that you'll need allies, puppets, minions, or whatever you what to call them. I want you to gather them. That's my condition."**  The black bear explained.

"And how am I to do that? I don't have any powers." Alex said. "And why did you choose me specifically?"

**"Well, Alex it's because you are very interesting to me, you come from a broken family, one older brother and one twin sister. Your mother died giving birth to the both of you, after that your brother has been bullying you for years... Up until a curtain 'accident' which brings us here."** Nightmare explained, the animatronic saw Alex frown when he mentioned 'accident'

"So, if I accepted this, what do I get?" Alex asked.

**"I'll give you my powers, the ability of short-range/long-range teleportation, shadows, and being able to control the nightmare animatronics, but you gain more power if the one you are fighting has fear, so the stronger the fear, the stronger your powers will be, but there is a drawback you'll be significantly weaker in the day than in the night, and if your opponent has no fear than you'll be in trouble,** **now with that out of the way** **now, do you accept?"** Nightmare finished, Alex considered but then again what will he lose? After thinking it through Alex came to a conclusion.

"Fine... I accept." Alex said in a monotone voice, Nightmare chuckled once more.

**"Splendid! Now let's shake hands to make this official."** Nightmare offered his hand, Alex hesitated but then accepted the hand and shook it, but then he recoiled back, Alex experienced a pounding in his head sending him onto to his knees, he tried to scream in pain but no noise left his mouth, then he could hear whispers and distorted voices.

**_"So, you finally made a choice."_ **

**_"To take matters into your own hands."_ **

**_"Now there's no turning back."_ **

**_"You'll forever hold the burden of this power."_ **

**_"You will now be... A Nightmare's Incarnation!"_ **

Shadows began to form and pounced on Alex engulfing him completely, when they dissolved Alex clothes were different, the black t-shirt was replaced by a black jacket with a yellow highlights and a same colored necklace that was shaped in a butcher's knife, underneath was a plain red shirt, the blue shorts were replaced with matching black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots and red gloves, Alex opened his eyes and they were different, the right eye color went from dull gray to crimson red and the left eye was royal violet, Alex got up from his kneeling position and faced Nightmare who was smirking.

**"Consider this a bonus."**  Nightmare explained,  **"Now you'll need a weapon, so think of one that you like."**  Alex hummed, he had many weapons to choose from but then he settled for one, he closed his eyes putting all of his newly acquired powers to form the weapon he needed, in his hand was a normal fire axe, Nightmare raised an eyebrow.

**"An axe? How peculiar.. But why an axe? You could have gotten a sword."**  Nightmare questioned.

"I dunno, it just felt... natural.." Alex stated

**"Hmm... I suppose it's fitting, an axe is both a weapon of destruction and creation."**  Nightmare hummed, then black bear was ready to initiate phase two: get the first member.

**"Now onto business, because this a dream, I'll have to use my powers to teleport you to one of your future allies whe-"**  before Nightmare could continue, he was interrupted by Alex raising his hand.

"Could you speak in a more appropriate voice?" Alex stated bluntly. Nightmare considered it, but he might as well do it, the boy must be annoyed by the voice he was using.

_"OK is this better?"_  Nightmare said in a more less-distorted voice, it was now a deep yet calming voice, Alex nodded in approval.

_"Good, as I was saying, I'll teleport you to a location where one of your future allies will be."_ Nightmare continued.  _"When you do you'll have everything including your body back. Think of this as a test, if you win you'll have a new playmate if you lose you'll die again and you'll disappoint me. Now, are you ready?"_ Nightmare said, promoting Alex to nod, the black bear smirked as he snapped his clawed fingers and everything went black.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Alex opened his eyes once more and he was in front of a large mansion, true to his words Alex was still in the outfit like the one he had in his dream, with an axe in hand and a member to recruit. Alex was ready to venture into this mansion.

_"Now let's see if I made the right choice."_  Alex heard the familiar voice of Nightmare. He looked around to find where he came from only to find Nightmare was nowhere to be found.

_"I'm talking inside your head, Alex."_  Alex nodded, this isn't the weirdest thing he has seen or heard.

_"Now if I remember correctly, there is a girl here that's just about your age, that has been killed by her father and turned into a doll."_  When Nightmare said that, Alex felt anger taking him over. The father KILLED his own daughter! Oh, Alex is gonna have fun playing with this sorry excuse of a father.

_"If you're so eager to kill this man, then be my guest just try not to kill yourself in the process and to be safe, try summoning one of the nightmares then I'll guide you through here."_

"And how do I summon a nightmare?"

_"Just think of one, and if you feel them grab ahold of it. Then release."_  Nightmare explained, Alex did as he was instructed to, he felt a nightmare call out to him. He grabs ahold of the feeling and finally released it successfully summoning the nightmare when he did, a tall, crimson, withered humanoid version of a fox with a lighter coloring on its stomach, jaw, and some parts of its head. It has one major tear in it's lower torso. Its brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. It's left hand was clawed. The right hand was replaced with a sharp metal hook, it had razor-sharp teeth and toes. This is Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare chuckled at the coincidence, Alex was always afraid of Nightmare Foxy more than the rest, he was beaten only by Nightmare himself. And now that very same fox was a bodyguard of the boy he was supposed to kill.

_"My, I didn't expect this, nevertheless. It's not unwelcomed, Foxy is the fastest and one of the deadliest of us, he will surely protect you."_  Alex stared at the crimson fox, this was the same fox that scared him for who knows how long and now Nightmare Foxy was his bodyguard, Alex eyed the fox and the Nightmare Animatronic did the same, his blazing orange locked with crimson red and royal purple, Foxy backed down and bowed his head in obidence.

Alex nodded and looked at his axe to inspect it he had no idea why he chose an axe it just felt... right for him like it was natural for him to wield an axe, he stopped his thoughts. He had a mission to complete, he then heard Noghtmare's voice again.

_"Once you open the door, there will be resistance so be cautious, if possible try to make less noice so you won't attract any unwanted attention."_

"Okay."

_"Now don't worry about on knowing how to fight. I was able to transform your body into a more stronger, faster one so you should fine, the rest will be up to you on whether you want to improve or not, just don't overstep your boundaries... Now go."_  Nightmare concluded as his voice faded away, leaving Alex and Nightmare Foxy, the Nightmare's Incarnation stared at the fox who nodded in agreement, Alex went up the door and opened it, where he was greeted by a place that looked as if it was a train wreck, Alex tighten his grip on the axe in his right hand.

_"Now I'll guide you and Nightmare Foxy through this place, so follow my instructions carefully and when you get to the girl, there will be heavy resistance so be prepared."_  Nightmare announced, as Alex nodded and Nightmare Foxy growled slightly, then the two went into mansion. Alex and Nightmare Foxy were dashing through the corridors and hallways going to the distinction, Alex saw a patrol of three dolls, he raised his axe ready to hack the patrol into pieces, when Alex got close enough he performed a right-side horizontal slash, cutting the three dolls in half with ease.

Alex then left along with Nightmare Foxy, they then encountered another patrol, Foxy growled lightly, Alex wanting to know Foxy's capabilities, ordered Foxy to attack the dolls, he complied and dashed to where the dolls were, and faster than the eye could see. Foxy slashed a doll in half and smashed one into the wall leaving a spider web crack, then bite down on the last doll destroying it as its pieces fell to the ground, Nightmare Foxy then begun to chew on the remaining pieces in his mouth and shallowed it.

Alex and N. Foxy then proceed to dash through the halls not encountering anymore patrols, and later they arrived at the room door where their target is.

_"Here, through this door is the room with the girl, but be cautious as I said, this room will have a lot of resistance."_  Nightmare explained Alex gestured Foxy to break the door down, the crimson fox complied as he reeled his left fist to punch the door down. The door went flying forward and it caught the attention of everyone in the room. Alex calmly walked through the broken doorway he saw a lot of dolls lined up they turned to stare at Alex. Nightmare Foxy walked with Alex guarding him like a mad dog would with its master, the crimson fox-eyed at every single entity in the room his hook at the ready, his razor-sharp teeth prepared to tear anything apart. Alex saw an adult male who looked like he was in his late-20s or mid-30s. His hair is kept rather short and is somewhat messy. The man was wearing a lab coat and glasses. He had a mini-chainsaw in his hands, this was Alfred Drevis, the man who killed his mother, wife, lover, countless other people and finally his own his daughter.

The girl in question was a beautiful young girl, she was wearing a red floor-length dress with white, ruffled cuffs, gold hems, and a pink bow fixed to the right side of her chest. The dress also exposes her collarbones. she wore a white bow in her hair. This is Aya Drevis, the human turned doll, She had a sad, empty expression on her face, her eyes are lidded and looking down. Alex's blood boiled when he saw Aya's appearance but was able to calm himself, this man will get what was coming to him. Alfred had a frown clearly this was an unexpected and unwanted surprise.

"Who are you?" Alfred demanded. This boy must certainly have a death wish, the mad scientist cranked the chainsaw in his hands, maybe this boy can be a great experiment. Alex didn't reply instead he began to slowly walk towards the two Drevis, Alfred saw this and ordered his dolls to kill the boy, four dolls that had knives in their hands ready to cut Alex up, only to find that Foxy intercepted their slashes and slashed them with his hook ripping them apart. Another tired again only for Foxy to grab the doll and smash it into the ground, two more went in to deal with the animatronic fox, Foxy pounced on one and brought his teeth down to crash the plastic skin, then backhanding the other into the wall breaking the doll and creating a small crack on the wall.

This continued on, Foxy kept protecting Alex from the dolls trying to kill the boy, hacking, slashing, cutting, slicing, and smashing was what Foxy was doing in order to protect his new master, He would let out an occasional roar, a doll was able to sneak up behind Alex ready to backstab him. Alex saw it coming as he sidestepped and did a horizontal slash cutting through the doll-like knife through butter, Alex turned around to see that Foxy had hacked N' slashed every single doll in the room leaving a carnage in his path, bits, and pieces of dolls scattered everywhere, the crimson fox let out a victorious roar. Foxy turned his sights on the mad scientist, ready to rip him apart limb from limb. He was stopped when Alex raised his hand. Knowing this was somewhat personal Foxy backed off allowing Alex to face Alfred, Foxy walked behind Alex when needed he'll jump in and kill the adult himself.

"Look at what you've done!" Alfred spat, as he saw all of his precious dolls were broken and destroyed. "I will make you pay!"

The mad scientist lunged at Alex, raising the chainsaw in his hand ready to do a vertical slash. Alex avoided the slash. Alfred tried again this time in a horizontal slash. Alex ducked under the slash and kicked Alfred in the stomach staggering him. Seeing the opening Alex jumped to make an overhead slash, only to meet the flat blade of the chainsaw. The Nightmare's Incarnation moved out the way just in time as Alfred sliced the place where Alex previously occupied.

Thinking his guard was down Alfred sent a punch to the boy, Alex barely dodged the punch, grabbing the outstretched arm Alex performed an uppercut punch followed with a strong jab to the older man's face and then finishing up with one last kick to the torso.

Alfred was pushed back a few meters, enraged the mad scientist attacked blindly in a crazed fashion, Alex was able to block and parry the onslaught, sparks went flying due to the fraction made by the two steel weapons, Alex saw an opening in the older man's attack and ducked under a horizontal slash, the boy did a slash through Alfred's torso then made a Spartan kick, flinging Alfred away as his back collided with the small stairway.

"W-What the hell do you want!" Alfred cried out, as he tried to get back up only to fall back down as Foxy punched him with his left hand. Alex went past the downed scientist, making his way to Aya. The boy inspected her, eyeing her carefully as well as admiring her beauty and then he reached out to Aya grabbing her hand. It felt cold the only feeling Alex could feel is the cold hands of Aya Drevis. He turned around and stared intensely at Alfred.

"What I want, is to take your daughter." Alex bluntly declared Alfred's eyes widen with the announcement, the boy played with Aya's hair feeling the soft sensation. The girl's eyes were still staring at the ground and the an idea came to Alex's mind as he smiled.

"Foxy, kill him now.." The Nightmare's Incarnation ordered.

**"Yes master."**  the crimson fox compiled. Alfred felt fear take over him. His eyes locked with the blazing orange of Foxy's it was as if he saw hell itself. He grabbed the mini-chainsaw and desperately tried to dismantle Foxy with it, only for the Nightmare Animatronic to catch the chainsaw in mid-strike in his hook, sparks flew with the chainsaw desperately trying to cut through the nightmare's hooked hand, Nightmare Foxy backhanded the chainsaw away. Then swung his hooked-hand stabbing it into the left side of Alfred's ribcage, then forcefully taking it out and following up with Foxy grabbing the mad scientist then smashing him back down. Foxy opened his jaw wide open ready to sink the sharp teeth into the frontal lobe of the mad scientist.

"Aya... I-" whatever Alfred was gonna say. He couldn't finish it as Nightmare Foxy brought his teeth down crashing the skull of the mad scientist effectively killing him, but it didn't stop there. Foxy ripped the now lifeless body apart, the crimson fox tearing through until there's nothing left then blood and bones, when he was satisfied. Foxy let out a howl of victory and delight, then with one last stare, the Nightmare Animatronic dissolved in black mist leaving Alex and Aya alone.

_"Congratulations Alex, you've successfully killed the Mad Father and acquired a new playmate... Now, how does it feel to kill?"_  Nightmare questioned.

"I don't feel any sympathy for a someone like him. As for killing… I don't know" Alex answered.

_"Alright, now what will you do with this girl?"_  Nightmare asked.

"I don't know..." Alex repeated.

_"Well then how about making her royal only to you? And don't worry about her free will. She'll just be more obedient when you give her an order... Now just like the nightmares. Just release some of your shadow powers I'll take care of the rest."_  And Alex did so, a small circle appeared underneath Alex. The shadows began to form then went to consume Aya engulfing her. When it was finished Aya's eyes turned red. She blinked a few times then looked at Alex.

"Hello there, I am Alex Afton. May I ask, what is your name?" Alex smiled, Aya opened her mouth to respond, only to shift her gaze when she spotted a mess of blood and bones. She then saw a pair of glasses and a torn up lab coat, 'I-Is that my…'

"I-is that my father?" Aya said, pointing at the place where her father died. Alex's face hardened clearly not happy talking about that subject.

"Yes, that's your father, or what's left of him anyway." He mumbled the last part, but Aya heard what he said loud and clear, she had mixed emotions about this. She felt happy now that the people her father killed have finally gotten the justice they deserve, sad because no matter what he was still her father and she loves him so much, fear on what's going to happen to her, anger, confusion, curiosity, and many more.

"What will you do now?" She asked.

"For now, I want to get you out of here." Alex offered his hand to her, she hesitated but ultimately accepted the hand, he gently pulled her up and when she stood up she was about Alex's height, maybe an inch higher than him.

Aya looked over Alex's shoulder and saw twenty dolls behind him, Alex saw the reflection of the dolls in Aya's eyes. He silently called out a Nightmare Animatronic and a second later one answered the call, than the shadows in the room packed together behind the dolls and it took shape of a humanoid creatures, it's head took the form of a bunny's/rabbit's. The color of its body was lavender and it's torso had a number of holes as well as it's arms and legs, its hands were clawed and it had two sets of teeth in its mouth its purple eyes held killing intent, this is Nightmare Bonnie, he cracked his hands and shouted  **"Let's rock!"**

He grabbed two dolls and smashed them together, then he hacked one doll and slashed the other, one doll had a small spear in its hands and tried to stab the nightmare bunny but he grabbed the spear and took it as he snapped it in half, he then grabbed the doll that tried to stab him and used it as an improvised weapon smashing it into its own kin.

Five dolls later and the doll that was used as a weapon was in pieces N. Bonnie threw the now useless doll and stared at the ten dolls that were left standing and N. Bonnie was disappointed, he was really looking forward to a fight but right now it looks like he isn't really getting one.

**"You should put up more of a fight! Your all really starting to bore me!"**  He shouted at the dolls, but they didn't respond and just attacked him with their weapons, Bonnie slashed a doll and grabbed the knife that it held and used it to stab a doll on his left, he threw the knife hard enough and it implanted itself in the doll's body frame, N. Bonnie then grabbed a doll with his hand and squashed it.

Alex had been watching the slaughter from afar as was Aya, he had noticed that the dolls aren't as aggressive as before compared to earlier, and they only appeared now when he got close to Aya, so it got him thinking, what if they were protecting Aya from any possible danger? So with that in mind, he put it to the test.

N. Bonnie stared at the remaining six dolls left, he would've lunged at them if it weren't for Alex calling out to him. "Bonnie, stand down now!" He ordered, and the Nightmare Animatronic obeyed, the dolls stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Alex, he grabbed Aya's hand and the dolls took an attack stance.

"I knew it." Alex said as he let go of Aya's hand, the dolls attack who they deem a threat to their mistress? So when he had Alfred killed, the protection went over to his daughter... Interesting, very interesting.

"These dolls will attack anything they deem a threat to  _you_ , Aya." He explained to the doll/girl, Aya didn't say anything other than just staring at the dolls that are supposedly her  _protectors,_  maybe her father knew something might happen to himself and created the dolls as a way to protect his daughter when he can't, maybe, who knows?

"Aya, tell these dolls that me and the Nightmares are no threat to you." Alex ordered as he gestured to the six dolls that were holding knifes, their lifeless eyes stared at Alex, meanwhile N. Bonnie has been watching the dolls carefully and would let out an occasional growl but did nothing more than that.

The silence was thick, in fact, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife or a claw, Alex not once taking his eyes off of Aya with N. Bonnie waiting and the dolls prepared to defend their mistress, Aya was conflicted, she didn't know what to do in this situation if she says one wrong thing think it'll end in a disaster. Alex, seeing Aya's distressed state sighed softly and grabbed the young girl's hand.

"Aya, I'm not here to hurt you, no one is... Not any more." Alex reassured Aya, his voice was able to reach out to her and snap her back to reality, the young girl stared into his dual colored eyes and felt calmer than before, Aya shock her head and sighed. She looked at the dolls with a blank look.

"Stop. They are not here to hurt me." With the order, the dolls obeyed and let down their arms, N. Bonnie sighed as he stared at the two children before disappearing just like N. Foxy, the dolls left the room leaving only the two alone by themselves.

Aya noticed that Alex had been holding her hand for quite sometime now, a pink hue appeared on Aya's cheeks as she poked the Nightmare's Incarnation's shoulder, he turned his head to her and looked confused. Aya brought up their hands showing the reason why Aya poked him. Quickly, Alex let go of her hand and faced away not letting Aya see the scarlet blush he had on his cheeks.

_'How sweet, Alex has grown up faster than I thought.'_

'shut up bear!'

Aya coughed into her hand, getting Alex's attention once more, he looked back at her and wondered what she wanted this time.

"How do you know my name? I haven't even given it to you yet." Ah! So that's what she wanted, well it's easy.

"The shadows told me." Alex causally said as he slowly made his way to the doorways with Aya trailing behind him saying, "what do you mean by ' The shadows told me?'" Alex chuckled, maybe being a Nightmare's Incarnation might be more interesting then he thought it would.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Hey everyone! I'm Lin and this is my first fanfiction story! Now your probably wondering why I did this, well I was inspired by an AU named Bad End Friends, so I decided to try it myself, now I used Fnaf 4 as my first temp cause of its ending and the words 'I'll put you back together' then its no surprise that I choose to branch off of the canon material and made this, so please bear with me xD

Now, I chose Mad Father as the second temp because I loved the game, and little Aya so I was sad when she died because she choose her father over her mother, and if you can guess, I hated Alfred after what he did to his daughter, and then I vented that anger in this fanfic, I showed N. Foxy brutally ripping apart the Mad Father to pieces, and I'd say I'm satisfied.

Next Chapter: _A Littie Red Hood's Nightmare_


End file.
